Love Swept
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of slash drabbles. 19. JamesLucius, 10-CharlieRemus, 11-VoldemortHarry, 12-CharlieDraco, 13-SeverusRegulus, 14-DeanSeamus, 15-wolfstar, 16-CharlieDraco, 17-GeorgeSeamus, 18-CharlieTeddy, 19-NevilleBlaise, 20-PercyOliver, 21-DeanSeamus, 22-SalazarGodric, 23-Lorcan/Fred ii, 24-SeamusDean, 25-PercyBarty, -RabastanBarty
1. Only Way (RemusRabastan)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - AU - Role reversal!AU _**(Remus is DE, and Rabastan is order member)**_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Location - Astronomy Tower

 **Pairing the Character**

x

 **Only Way**

 _Pairing: Remus/Rabastan_

Rabastan ran up the steps of the Astronomy Tower. He kept his eyes open for his estranged brother. If he ended up dead tonight, it wouldn't be by Rodolphus' hand.

When he got to the very top, he wasn't surprised to see Remus in his Death Eater garb.

Rabastan gripped his wand. He liked to believe Remus wouldn't hex him, but he couldn't be positive.

Remus' posture was rigged. "Why couldn't you just stay away?"

"The Order needed me. I'd never turn my back on them. You, on the other hand, had a choice."

"Be killed or fight. Some choice," Remus scoffed.

"I love you. I don't want to fight you," Rabastan tried.

Remus closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, there was nothing but determination in his gaze. "I love you, too, but we don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice," Rabastan implored.

Remus lifted his wand. "There really isn't."

Rabastan swallowed down a painful lump in his throat. He really hoped he'd be able to get through to his lover, but obviously, he had been wrong. He lifted his wand. "Find. Have it your way."

And then there was nothing but colorful hers between them. And it would only stop when there was only one left standing.

x

(wc: 214)


	2. A Little Bit Odd (OliverPercy)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - AU - Deaf!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Pairing - OliverPercy

x

 **A Little Bit Odd**

 _Pairing: Oliver/Percy_

Oliver always thought Percy was odd. Maybe it was because Percy was one of seven kids. Maybe it was because he preferred to study in the library instead of attending a Quidditch match. Or _more_ likely, it was because he was deaf.

One would think in a world of magic, there would be a cure for deafness. Unfortunately, magic couldn't fix everything.

Magic could make it easier for Percy to read lips and understand his peers and professors, but he'd never be able to hear the beauty of birds singing or the shrill sound of a whistle being blown during a Quidditch match (if he ever decided to go.).

Still, they were roommates, and Oliver would never let anyone talk badly about his roommate. So, when he saw Adrian Pucey harassing Percy, he stepped between them.

"Pucey, I know you have a thing for redheads, but your fixation is disgusting. Go aim your interest at someone who actually _wants_ it."

Adrian flushed and ran away. Oliver wondered if there was maybe a grain of truth in what he said to warrant such a reaction. He shook his head. It didn't matter.

He faced Percy and slowly asked, "Are you okay?"

Percy nodded, his blue eyes sparkling. Oliver's chest fluttered and he wondered if maybe _he_ had a thing for redheads as well.x

(wc: 222)


	3. So Domestic (RegulusJames)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - action - washing up

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Pairing - Regulus/James

x

 **So Domestic**

 _Pairing: Regulus/James_

Regulus sighed at the sight of a messy Harry. Pieces of food were everywhere: on his face, on his clothes, and even in his hair.

"If your daddy sees you like this, he may never leave us alone again."

Harry giggled as he clapped.

Regulus picked the three-year-old up. "What? Does that make you happy? You don't want to spend time with me anymore?" he asked with feigned hurt.

Harry answered by wrapping his arms around Regulus' neck and planting a wet kiss on his cheek.

Regulus rubbed Harry's back. "Let's get you washed up."

He carried Harry to the bathroom and placed him on the covered toilet seat. Then he turned on the shower, lukewarm, and plugged the drain. He turned his attention back to Harry and got his clothes off.

Harry was then deposited into the tub, and Regulus set to work on washing him.

When James and Regulus first began dating, a few months after Lily and James' divorce was final, Regulus had been unsure about how he'd handle dating someone with a child. He didn't know if Harry would like him. He didn't even know if he'd like Harry.

But it turned out he had nothing to worry about. Harry and Regulus became fast friends. In fact, James called them partners in crimes because when they teamed up, James couldn't say no.

His thoughts were interrupted. "There's my favorite men. You know the kitchen is a mess, right?"

Regulus cringed. He forgot to spell it clean. "We had a bit of a...mishap."

"Obviously," James answered sardonically. "Harry's a bit of a terror when it comes to eating."

Harry lifted his arms up. "Daddy!"

James chuckled. "Hey, buddy. Did you give Uncle Reg trouble?"

"Daddy!"Harry repeated.

James walked to the tub and lifted Harry out of it. Regulus smiled as he listened to the chatter while he drained to the tub.

It was such a domestic scene. He could get used to it.

x

(wc: 326)


	4. Another Reality (OliverFred)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - AU - Dimension Travel!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Pairing - Oliver/Fred

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Resolutions  
Soulmate!AU

x

 **Another Reality**

 _Pairing: Oliver/Fred_

Oliver stared at the name written in red ink on his arm. He held the tears back. It wouldn't do any good for him to cry.

Slow footsteps sounded behind him. "Are you okay?" George asked quietly.

"My soulmate's dead. What kind of question is that?"

"Your soulmate, my twin brother. Don't lash out at me."

Oliver stood up, his fingers still tracing the red ink. "Just leave me alone," he demanded as he stomped off.

The next morning, Oliver woke up, dried tear streaks on his cheeks.

"Bad dream?" an oh-so-familiar voice asked.

Oliver gasped and sat up, looking into worried, blue eyes. "Fred!? You're dead!"

"Really? Because I feel very much alive. But this might be able to explain it to you." Fred produced a piece of parchment. "I tried reading it, but it's spelled for your eyes only."

Oliver quickly took it.

 _"Oliver,_

 _I found an untested spell for dimension travel. If there is a Fred in all of the realities that had an Oliver that died, the spell would bring the two of you together. If I don't see you again, I'm going to assume it worked._

 _Be happy._

 _George_

Oliver smiled. "This _definitely_ explains it."

Fred leaned against Oliver's shoulder. "So, is everything okay?"

Oliver pressed a kiss to Fred's shoulder. "More than okay."

x

(wc: 219)


	5. Worlds Apart (OrionCharlus)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle Studies  
Write a tragic story about a forbidden love

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Event - Reunion

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Pairing - Orion/Charlus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pop Music Chart Day  
90s - Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way

x

 **Worlds Apart**

 _Pairing: Orion/Charlus_

 _ **But we are two worlds apart**_  
 _ **Can't reach to your heart**_

Charlus watched his niece say her vows. His heart clenched when her husband-to-be repeated the vows.

Orion's eyes found his, and there was longing in the dark gaze.

Charlus understood because he longed as well. But they had their duties. Orion's duty was to marry Walburga, and Charlus' duty was to marry Dorea. It was a Black, but unfortunately, it was the wrong Black.

After both marriages took place, they wouldn't ever be allowed to touch each other in any kind of intimate way again.

He closed his eyes as the new couple kissed, sealing their fate. It was too painful to watch.

X

Charlus didn't associate with Orion and Walburga too often, but he did stay up-to-date with what was going on in their lives. It was easy enough since everyone in Pure-blood society loved to gossip.

Charlus heard when Walburga was pregnant the first time. He heard when she was pregnant the second time. He heard about the disappointment with their first son. And he heard about their strained marriage.

Almost ten years after they ended their affair, they met up in a private room in the Leaky Cauldron.

Orion's eyes devoured him. "I've missed you."

"As I've missed you. You and Walburga are unhappy, aren't you?"

"She's too rigid with our son. Nothing Sirius does is good enough in her eyes. I try to speak up, but she shuts me down. If I was married to you, I'd have a say in my children's lives."

"You can't live your life based around what-ifs. You'll drive yourself crazy. We live two separate lives, and there's nothing we can do about it," Charlus murmured. His posture was straight and sure, but it contrasted to the resigned tone in his voice.

"I'll never be happy with her," Orion said with the utmost certainty.

"And I'll never be happy with Dorea," Charlus returned. He yearned to take Orion in his arms, but he held himself back,

They loved each other, but they weren't allowed to be together, It was a fact of the lives they led.

x

(wc: 345)


	6. Unbridled Confession (TeddyLouis)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Love in Motion  
Next-gen: TeddyLouis

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Location - The Three Broomsticks

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Location - The Three Broomsticks

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pop Music Chart Day  
Duets: Nancy and Frank Sinatra - Something Stupid

x

 **Unbridled Confession**

 _Pairing: TeddyLouis_

 _ **And Afterwards, we drop into a quiet little place**_

 _ **And have a drink or two…**_

 _ **And then I go and spoil it all by saying**_

 _ **Something stupid like I love you**_

Louis walked into The Three Broomsticks. His heart raced as he surveyed the surroundings before his eyes landed on a lone figure slowly sipping a Firewhiskey.

He tried to appear nonchalant and not at all like an eager puppy when he strolled over to the table. "Hey, Teddy."

Teddy smiled. "Hi. Good day?"

Louis dropped into an empty chair, signaling the server for a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Pretty good. Macy Warren came in, and she loved my cake design for her wedding."

"That's great. I know she has been a tough client for you."

His drink came, and Louis took a gulp, enjoying the burn in his throat. "How about you? Good day of Auror training?"

"Nothing special," Teddy noncommittally muttered.

"Ralph still sabotaging you because you're Uncle Harry's godson?"

"What else is new?"

Louis playfully elbowed him. "If he sees he's not getting a rise out of you, he'll get bored and move on. You'll see."

"I hope it's soon."

Teddy and Louis talked in hushed whispers, their faces bent close together.

Teddy's Brown eyes sparkled with intelligence, and Louis could drown in them for years without getting bored. Everything about Teddy was beautiful, inside and out, and it was no mystery behind the reason Teddy was Louis' first crush, and it was a crush Louis never grew out of.

Suddenly, everything bubbled up, and Louis was sick of keeping the truth a secret. He wanted the world to know. "I love you."

Teddy blinked. "What?"

"I know, I know, I know. I never told you. That was because you're older than me. More mature. And when I first developed my feelings, it would have been illegal. But it's not illegal anymore, and I'm tired of not knowing where I stand with you. So, I love you. And what happens now, happens. And at least I won't have to live with the not knowing."

Teddy stood up and backed away from the table. "I need some time to think about this."

With a heavy heart, Louis watched Teddy almost run out, as if a wild animal was chasing him.

Maybe telling him had been a mistake after all.

x

(word count: 359)


	7. Responsibility (FabianBenjy)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Library Lovers  
Floor 1 - Sabriel by Garth Nix  
Prompts - (au) Royalty / (plot point) Taking on responsibilities / (dialogue) "Everyone and everything has a time to die.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: Scavenger Hunt  
Write an AU set outside of the wizarding world (no magic - squibs are acceptable)

 **Valentines Drabbles  
** FabianBenjy, flame

x

 **Responsibility**

 _Pairing: Royal!AU. Fabian/Benjy_

Prince Fabian sat alone in his chambers, staring at the crackling flames in the fireplace. He wouldn't be alone for long, though.

There was a knock and the door opened without Fabian's consent. "'bian?"

"Please go away, Benjy."

Benjy walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Sorry, can't do that."

Fabian sighed. "My brother is dead."

"Everyone and everything has a time to die."

Fabian glared at him. "Would you be saying that if I was the one that died?"

"My heart would be broken if it was you, but you have to pull yourself together."

"Get out," Fabian ordered.

Instead of listening, Benjy sat down next to him. "I know I sound harsh, but you have a nephew that just lost her father. Your sister already has seven children; she's not going to be able to take on another one, especially since Gideon's son is the next heir, after you. You need to be there for Caleb."

Fabian swallowed. "I forgot about him. How could I forget about him?"

Benjy took his hand and squeezed. "It's understandable. You're in pain."

"I never thought I'd have to raise a child. I'm gay. Getting married and having a family was never going to happen. But now I have to figure out how to take care of a seven-year-old who just lost his only parent, and I have to do it alone."

Benjy didn't take offense. "You'll never be alone."

"I can't ask you to do it. You didn't sign up to be a surrogate parent."

"It doesn't matter. I love you, and I've always loved Caleb. It won't be any hardship for me."

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" Fabian whispered.

Benjy pressed his lips against Fabian's. "I'm the lucky one. And together, we'll help Caleb get through this."

"Together," Fabian agreed

x

(word count: 309)


	8. Pen Pals (AlbusGellert)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Arts and Crafts  
Task #1: Write a penpal!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Library Lovers  
Floor 1 - Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell  
Prompts - (plot point) Misunderstanding / (dialogue) "I choose you over everyone." / (restriction) Feature a slash pairing

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: Scavenger Hunt  
Write a Slash pairing

 **Valentines Drabbles  
** AlbusGellert, chocolate

x

 **Pen Pals**

 _Pairing: Penpal!AU. AlbusGellert_

Albus smiled as he read the familiar scrawl.

 _Hey Al,_

 _My dad has to come to your part of London for a business trip. He asked me if I wanted to accompany him. I think he's still trying to get me interested in the family business. If I say yes and feign interest for a little bit, we can finally meet face-to-face._

 _You interested?_

 _Gellert_

Albus didn't hesitate. He got a piece of paper and quickly scribbled his reply.

 _Gellert,_

 _You bet. Tell me when you have the details._

 _Albus_

He put it in the mailbox. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

X

As soon as Albus saw the blond-haired man, his heart fluttered.

Gellert smiled. "Albus, it's so nice to finally meet you in person."

Albus licked his bottom lip. "Same. Here." He had been hiding something behind his back, and now he brought it out with a flourish. "I remember you saying how much you love chocolate caramels."

"Thanks, Al, but you didn't have to. After all, I didn't get you anything."

"I wanted to. It's a "Great to meet you' present."

"Now I wish I got you something."

Albus waved it away. "Meeting you Is more than enough."

X

"Your brother is glaring at me again."

"Don't worry about it. Aberforth is always angry. About everything."

"Still, he doesn't seem to like me."

"What he doesn't like is the fact I'm gay, and he thinks I'm way too close to you."

"I don't think you're too close. In fact, I want you to be closer."

Albus' eyes twinkled. "Good. We're on the same page."

X

Gellert's lips pressed against his in a hard kiss. "You taste so good," he groaned.

"So good," Albus murmured, tangling his fingers in silky, soft, blond hair.

Lips moved to Albus' neck, nipping slightly.

Albus arched, pressing himself against Gellert's lean body. "Don't stop!" he pled.

"Never," Gellert vowed.

"You're disgusting!" a new voice snarled. Both boys jumped away and stared with wide eyes at Aberforth, who wore his usual look of constipation. "Both of you are disgusting!" he repeated angrily.

X

"He's making me choose between him and you."

Gellert shook his head. "And you're choosing him," he said sadly.

Albus grabbed Gellert's hand. "You're mistaken. I choose you. choose you over everyone."

"Even over your family?"

Albus kissed Gellert. "I know we've only been pen pals until recently, but this feels real. It feels special, and I want to explore it."

"That's a lot of pressure on me."

Albus kissed him again, and Gellert returned it. Pressure or no pressure, he wasn't going to say no.

x

(word count: 438)


	9. Purposeful Jealousy (JamesLucius)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
character - James Potter

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Days  
AU - Royalty!AU

x

 **Purposeful Jealousy**

 _Pairing: Royalty!AU. James/Lucius_

The heir to the throne surveyed his surroundings. Lucius smirked at the sight of James eyeing a chambermaid. Prince Lucius knew James might look, but James would never touch.

Lily, the red-haired chambermaid smiled coyly and fluttered her eyelashes.

Lucius frowned. Maybe he'd have to put her in a different part of the castle if she returned James' flirtations.

Lucius was forced to leave to tend to his duties. He forced his mind away from the two of them. Even if the chambermaid was interested, James knew better. He knew who he belonged to, and he'd never do anything to jeopardize it.

At the end of the day, before dinner, he returned to his bedroom. When he opened the door, he was happy to see a nearly naked James waiting on his bed.

"Well, well, well, did you want something?" Lucius asked as he walked into the room.

James stretched his body. "You."

"And why should I reward you when you were so blatant about your desires for the chambermaid."

"Mark me. Prove to me that I'm yours."

Lucius had a sudden thought. "You purposely made me jealous."

James didn't look abashed. "I love the sex when you get jealous. So, what are you waiting for?"

Lucius jumped on the bed and jumped on James.

x

(word count: 215)


	10. Compromise (CharlieRemus)

**Written For:**

 **Pairing the Character**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Pairing - CharlieRemus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Library Lovers  
Floor 2 - Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte  
Prompts- Forgiveness / write about a proposal / locked door

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Arts and Crafts  
Task #2 - Write about someone enjoying a warm cardigan, jumper or blanket

 **Compromise**

 _Pairing: Muggle!AU. Charlie/Remus_

Remus laid under the blanket. The fire burned hot, but that didn't stop his body's involuntary shivers. He watched the dancing embers in the fireplace, almost hypnotized by their beauty. It reminded him of Charlie's eyes.

The thought of the redhead made him sigh forlornly. For so long, they had been happy together. Remus loved him, and despite their current difficulties, he knew Charlie returned the sentiment.

So why were they separated right now?

It was because they were both strong-willed people, neither willing to back down when it came to what they wanted.

There was a knock on the door. The loudness of it told him who it was. Remus didn't answer. He wanted to be left alone.

He should have known that wouldn't deter Charlie, though. He heard the sound of the lock being picked and when it opened, Remus said, "You should really learn some boundaries."

"I need to talk to you."

"What's there to talk about? I want to get married, and you don't even want to think about such a lifelong commitment. What's the point of us being in a relationship if it's not going anywhere?"

Charlie walked towards him. "Sit up," he ordered.

Remus thought of ignoring him just to be contrary, but he didn't have the energy for such a stupid argument as that would have been. He reluctantly sat up and Charlie lifted the blanket, sitting down next to him and allowing the blanket to cover both of their laps.

"Remus, I love you."

"I love you too, but sometimes, love just isn't enough."

"I know I've been stubborn, and I want you to forgive me for that."

Remus was afraid to get his hope up. "So, are you willing to talk about marriage?"

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. "I know I'm almost thirty, but marriage isn't something I'm ready to talk about."

" _I'm_ almost fifty, and it's something I desperately want."

Charlie cupped his cheek. "Before we start this fight again, I have a proposal for you."

Remus sighed. "I'm listening."

"I spend three or four nights a week here, but how about we move in together? Officially? Permanently?"

Remus tilted his head as he thought about the idea. It definitely had merit. "Some would say it's the final step before marriage."

"You could think about it in that way. We don't even know if we can survive living together. If we can do that without killing each other, _then_ I might be willing to think about marriage."

It wasn't what Remus wanted—he wanted the full commitment now—but it was a fair idea. And a good compromise. He rested his head on Charlie's strong chest and cuddled his body as close as he could to his younger lover. "You have a deal."

x

(word count: 461)


	11. Unexpected (VoldemortHarry)

**Written For:**

 **GGE 2018 (** Jade (Jade the Silver Princess), VoldemortHarry, AU prompt: Time Travel **)**

 **Unexpected**

 _Pairing: Voldemort/Harry_

Harry never imagined this would happen when he traveled back in time. He thought he'd save his parents, not go against them.

Then again, he was supposed to end up in the Marauder era, not further back.

He never thought he'd be unconscious for two weeks, and he certainly never thought he'd be found by Abraxas Malfoy and be taken to Riddle Manor to recover.

And when he woke up, he never thought he'd have an actual conversation with Voldemort. This was before his seven Horcruxes were made, his sanity intact. What Voldemort said actually made sense somewhat.

He never thought he'd agree with Voldemort, but he did.

Harry found himself considering helping Voldemort, maybe trying to talk him into going about his plans in a more nonviolent way.

When Harry began to bring it up, Voldemort silenced him with a rough kiss, and Harry found it impossible to say no.

This attraction was odd and unexpected, but he didn't want to say no.

x

(word count: 164)


	12. Dragon Love (CharlieDraco)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
Creature: Dragon

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Dragon: Antipodean Opaleye

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Bingo  
Trait: Cool

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation **  
**Non-Canon Pairing: Charlie/Draco

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Unicorn Day  
R - Red Dragon (Charlie/Draco)

 _ **Dragon Love**_

 _Pairing: Charlie/Draco_

Draco stared at him as the redhead massaged the Antipodean Opaleye with strong hands.

Draco felt his breath catch as the dragon relaxed under the expert touch. Charlie was so _cool_ , and that wasn't a word he had ever thought he would associate with any Weasley.

After the dragon was calmed, Charlie waved him over.

Draco took a hesitant step closer, wary of the gigantic beast.

Charlie smirked, his blue eyes positively dancing. "Scared?"

Draco frowned. "No, of course not."

"Well, you _look_ scared."

Draco glared. "Weren't you just a little bit nervous the first time you approached a dragon?"

"A little bit, but not as much as you seem to be." He paused and tilted his head, seemingly considering something. "Why did you decide you wanted to be a dragon tamer?"

"Besides the fact it might anger my father?"

Charlie lightly chuckled. "Of course."

"I've always been a spoiled brat. Just ask Potter or any of your siblings that I was in school with. I wanted to do something with my hands, something that might toughen me up. And since my name _means_ dragon…?

"There has to be another reason. I'm having a lot of trouble with my family for agreeing to become your mentor, and I know I have an ulterior motive, other than just wanting to help you better yourself."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Because while you've always been cute, you've only got more good-looking since you've matured, and I'm a healthy, gay male with eyes." Charlie didn't even look embarrassed by his admission, but then again, he _was_ a Gryffindor.

It made everything easier for Draco. "At least I know it's not one-sided."

They drifted closer to each other. Charlie cupped Draco's cheek with that same strong hand. Before they could kiss, the Antipodean Opaleye, reminded them of her presence.

They jumped slightly and backed away from each other.

"We'll finish this later."

Draco shivered at the promise in the redhead's voice and eyes. "Can't wait."

x

(word count: 332)


	13. If you love them let them go (SevReg)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Title: if you love them let them go (caps optional)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Bingo  
era: Marauder

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Unicorn Day  
O - Obscure Loyalties (Severus/Regulus)

 _ **If you love them let them go**_

 _Pairing: Severus/Regulus_

Regulus was pulling away from him. Severus saw it. He _felt_ it. And still, there was nothing he could do about it.

When they both became Death Eaters, Severus thought he found his other half. He might be a Half-blood and Regulus was a Pure-blood, but they shed the same ideology. And Regulus didn't seem to mind his filthy Muggle part.

Everything was great! For the first time in such a long time, he felt happy. He didn't know if he had ever been truly happy. Not even when Lily was his friend because he still had to deal with Potter and Black'd bullying and his father's disgusting abuse.

With Regulus at his side, though, he felt invincible.

But now, something felt extremely wrong.

Severus wanted to hold onto him, but the more he held, the stronger Regulus pulled.

Regulus never said anything, but Severus could tell Regulus was doubting their Dark Lord.

Severus didn't know what brought it on, but the guilt and remorse were plain in his eyes.

Regulus was going to do something that would get him killed, but if Severus tried to stop him, Regulus would hate him.

Severus took a deep breath as he looked unseeingly at his Potions book. He loved Regulus with his whole heart, but he had to let the younger man go.

Hopefully, Regulus would come to his senses on his own. Hopefully, Regulus would be happy with what he had. Hopefully, they'd go back to being in love. Hopefully, Regulus didn't do something horrifically stupid, something only an idiotic Gryffindor would do. Hopefully, Lord Voldemort never found out about Regulus' momentary doubt.

There was nothing else that Severus could do. Other than hope. Because Severus truly didn't know what else he could do when Regulus refused to listen to reason.

(word count: 300)


	14. His Mistake (DeanSeamus)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle History  
Task #1: Write about making a serious mistake

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Pairing: Dean/Seamus

 **His Mistake**

 _Pairing: Dean/Seamus_

Dean watched from the shadows. He watched as Seamus mourned a broken heart. He watched Seamus pick himself up and dust himself off. He watched Seamus bury himself in work, focusing on the cases he was given and doing his best to get them a chance at freedom.

And he watched when Lisa Turpin, a fellow defense lawyer, sat next to him in the cafeteria. He watched as they shared shy smiles, having never spoken two words to each other at Hogwarts. And Dean watched as a new light seemed to come to Seamus' eyes, and he just knew Lisa would become special to the Irish wizard.

And he watched with regret, knowing he had no one to blame but himself.

It was a mistake. A terrible mistake he wished he had never made.

Seamus came to him with his heart on his sleeve. Dean still remembered the words spoken with so much affection. So much _feeling_.

"Dean we've been best friends for years. Ever since it was obvious Ron and Harry had each other, and Neville kept to himself. Our friendship might have been born out of necessity, but that didn't make it any less true. You made it so I wasn't lonely. You made me laugh, and you helped me with Potions so I didn't cause nearly as many explosions. You were always there for me, and I would _like_ to believe I was there for you. Like when we talked for hours after Ginny broke up with you. And when I helped you with Transfiguration. I never want us to stop being there for each other. What I'm saying is… Dean, I love you. And not just as friends. As in I want to marry you kind of way."

And Dean, spurned by love in the past, backed away with his hands up and denied Seamus his love. He said he didn't return Seamus' feelings.

It was a lie. He cared about Seamus, loved him even, but Dean had been left brokenhearted so many time and didn't want to add Seamus to his list of disappointments.

He refused to tell Seamus the truth, and now he was being forced to watch Seamus move on.

Which pain was greater? To love and then lost, or to never have allowed himself to love in the first place.

From his place on the sidelines, Dean didn't know.

(word count: 398


	15. Special (RemusSirius)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Potions  
Extra Credit: Write a werewolf!AU (cannot feature a canon werewolf as the werewolf in question)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Sexuality: Gay/Lesbian

 **Special**

 _Pairing: Remus/Sirius_

 _Werewolf!Sirius AU_

"Everyone, a new member is joining the Order of the Phoenix. I want everyone to have an open mind despite his name," Dumbledore ordered.

"If it's Snape, I quit," James whispered.

Lily elbowed him in the stomach. "Behave," she warned.

A man stepped through the door.

James's narrowed his eyes, recognizing the grey eyes as a familial trait.

"This is Sirius Black."

Outraged exclamations broke out among everyone. The Blacks were a notoriously dark family.

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Sirius Black isn't like the rest of family. He can be as trusted as anyone else here."

Alastor Moody sneered, "I doubt it."

James noticed Remus' contemplative gaze. "Moony, what is it?"

"I think I know why he's on our side and not his family's. In fact, I bet he hates his family with his whole being," Remus whispered.

Sirius' eyes zeroed in on Remus and a look of understanding passed between them.

"Moony?" James asked.

Remus didn't answer; he just continued looking at Sirius.

X

Remus found himself alone with Sirius pretty quickly. "So, what did your family do when it happened?"

"They didn't disown me. It would have made them look bad if it became public knowledge that their son was a werewolf. Frankly, I would have been better off if they had."

Remus nodded. "Once upon a time, I felt so unlucky. I didn't realize how lucky I was that both of my parents accepted me with unconditional love. I know not every werewolf has it as good as me."

"Never take that love for granted," Sirius ordered.

Remus nodded "James and Lily are great once you get to know them."

"Do they know…"

"They've known for years, and they won't care about you either. In fact, it might help James like you more because it will help him understand why you're here."

"My parents said no one would ever like a filthy animal like me."

"All lies," Remus promised.

Sirius smiled, and Remus felt his heart skip a beat. There was something special about Sirius. Remus just knew it.

(word count: 343)


	16. Not a Fan (CharlieDraco)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dragon Breeding Club

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Careers Advice  
Task #4: Write about Charlie Weasley.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hot Air Balloon  
(Setting) Honeydukes

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime - Price and Son Theme - (character) Charlie Weasley  
Disney - Kristoff - Write about the Weasleys (any of them)

 **HPFC:** Favorite House Bootcamp  
Gryffindor - Prompt - shock

 **HPFC:** Slash/Femslash Bootcamp  
Charlie/Draco - Prompt - relieved

 **Not a Fan**

 _Pairing: Charlie/Draco_

Draco walked into Honeydukes. Some of his classmates looked shocked by his appearance there. Maybe it wouldn't be particularly spectacular to see another student there, but Draco never made it a secret that he disliked candy. He found the sugar too sweet and dissatisfying and very rarely ate anything from Honeydukes.

Personally, Draco wished he didn't have to be there. He would have preferred to meet anywhere else within Hogsmeade, but he knew this was his sole chance. And he couldn't ruin it.

Draco stood by the licorice rope shelf, trying to look as if he was browsing. He wasn't used to feeling so off-kilter. Maybe that was what love did. It made everything topsy-turvy until he didn't know which way was up.

He wondered how much time had passed since he entered the shop. Maybe he should just leave. Maybe he should just go do something that he actually _wanted_ to do. Maybe this was Charlie's idea of a joke. The redhead was probably laughing at him, laughing at his audacity that he actually thought he stood a chance.

The bell dinged as it opened once again and Draco looked, not really expecting to see the one he was waiting for, but his heart jumped when his eyes proved his assumption about Charlie wrong.

Relief swooped over him. "Charlie."

"Surprised to see me?"

Draco thought about playing it cool, but he was so far past that. "Yes, I am. I really didn't think you were coming. I thought this was all just a joke."

Charlie's eyes reflected his sadness. "Did you really?"

Draco slowly nodded.

"I wish you didn't doubt me. I don't play with someone's heart."

Draco blushed and shyly met his eyes. "So, we're here. Now what?"

Charlie grinned. "Well, I thought this could be our first date."

Draco looked around. "A Hogsmeade date? How cliché. You should know that I don't like candy or sweets of any kind."

Charlie chuckled. "Duly noted. So, we should definitely get out of here."

Draco motioned towards the door. "Let's go."

(word count: 341)


	17. Pattern (GeorgeSeamus)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **For Amber, Super Drabble Tag (George/Seamus, Pattern)

 **Pattern**

 _Pairing: George/Seamus_

George traced a pattern on Seamus' back. The younger man couldn't stop his involuntary shiver.

"What do you think that is?" the redhead asked.

Seamus moaned as fingers touched his bare skin lightly. "So hard to think."

"Try," George encouraged, "It's the point of the game after all."

"Uh, an oval?"

"What is so sexy about an oval?" George asked with a slight chuckle.

"It _feels_ like an oval."

"Try again. But this time, think sexy."

Seamus closed his eyes. He imagined the shape as George's fingers did a magical dance. "I can't?"

George leaned closer and whispered into Seamus' ear. "Here's a hint. You eat it, and it does resemble an oval kind of."

Suddenly, Seamus knew the shape. "A banana."

George's fingers left their perch on Seamus' back. "Your turn?" he asked.

Seamus opened his eyes. "Are you kidding me?" he growled before he lunged at George, sealing his lips over George's. Their bodies rubbed, creating delicious friction.

And their game was quickly forgotten.

(word count: 166)


	18. Who Cares? (CharlieTeddy)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** September Event  
Back to School - (dialogue) "What are you up to?" / "I'm just sitting here like I'm supposed to."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Slash September  
Character - Teddy (CharlieTeddy)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime - The Phantom of the Opera - (action) Singing

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Sewing 101  
Stage 3 - "I can't do this." / squib!AU / Teddy Lupin

 **Who Cares?**

 _Pairing: Charlie/Teddy_

Charlie walked into the house he shared with his younger partner, singing in a low voice that was raspy, a voice Teddy always called sexy.

He stopped at the sight that meant him when he looked at the couch. "What are you up to?"

Teddy's head rested against the back of the couch. "I'm just sitting here like I'm supposed to. What else would I be doing?"

Charlie sighed. He knew what conversation this was going to be. They had it about once every six months. "What's up, Ted?"

"I can't do this."

Charlie took off his coat, hung it up on the coat rack, and ambled over to the couch. When he sat down, he laid his hand on Teddy's knee. "What _can't_ you do?"

Teddy looked into Charlie's eyes. "This. Us."

"Every six months, something spooks you about us. I'm the one robbing the cradle." Charlie said, remembering the phrase Hermione used jokingly back at the beginning of the boys' relationship. "What are you the one that's skittish about our relationship?"

"Because I'm the squib. The one everyone believes you're too good for. The one that people think you're only with because you feel sorry for me. After all, I'm the son of two war heroes, and yet, I don't have any magic. How tragic it is to be me."

Charlie squeezed Teddy's knee. "Who cares what strangers think? Our families know that we love each other. They know we're perfect together. None of them were surprised when we started dating after you turned sixteen. They were just glad we waited until you were the legal age of consent."

"I hate feeling like I need to constantly defend myself," Teddy quietly admitted, moving his gaze to stare at his knees.

Charlie grabbed Teddy's chin and lifted his head up. "Then stop doing so. We don't owe anyone else an explanation." He sealed his lips over Teddy's and listened to the quiet moan of appreciation.

Who cared what the world thought? They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

(word count: 342)


	19. Hilarious (NevilleBlaise)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Charms  
Task #4: Flipendo: Write about someone sweeping someone else off their feet.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** September Event  
Back to School - (location) Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Slash September  
Character - NevilleBlaise (Neville)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Character Appreciation - [Era] Trio  
Showtime - The Phantom of the Opera - Masquerade - (dialogue) "What are you afraid of?"

 **Hilarious**

 _Pairing: Neville/Blaise_

Neville glared. "Shut up!"

"What are you afraid of?" Blaise asked with a sneer.

Neville turned his back on the Slytherin, staring at the Keeper's hoops on the other side of the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. "I'm not scared."

Blaise chuckled for a Gryffindor. "Oh please. You're shaking in fear. Some Gryffindor you are."

Neville flinched. He always doubted if he belonged in the house of the brave, and Blaise was picking at those insecurities.

There was a crunch of grass as Blaise approached him. "Scared little Longbottom. How pathetic," he ridiculed.

Neville turned around and with an angry growl, he pushed Blaise so the Italian fell flat on his back.

Blaise kept his head lift to not hit it against the unforgiving ground but didn't lose his smirk. Even while Neville panted and thought about the consequences of his act of violence, Blaise straightened his leg and swept them across Neville's legs, causing the other boy to fall to the ground as well.

Both boys stared at each other with silent intensity. And without any more words being exchanged, they lunged together and their lips crashed in a parody of an angry duel.

Teeth bit at soft lips, making Neville flinch at the slight sting. His hands gripped Blaise's robes, ripping the fabric silently as he tightened his grip. They thrust against each other like bitches in heat, desperate to touch, but too overcome to really understand what they were doing or what they wanted.

After a make-out session that caused them both to come in their pants like the teenagers they were, their lips parted, and they moved a distance away from each other so their bodies could cool. Both had flushed cheeks, but it was more noticeable with Neville and his lighter skin tone.

"So, I guess I swept you off your feet, both literally and figuratively, huh?" Blaise joked, a self-satisfied smile on his face.

Neville rolled his eyes. He knew Blaise would never let him live this down. "Your hilarious, Blaise, just hilarious."

(word count: 337)


	20. Private Party (PercyOliver)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Charms  
Task #2: Write about an introvert.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** September Event  
Back to School - (character) Oliver Wood

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Slash September  
Character - OliverPercy (Percy)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Character Appreciation - [House] Gryffindor  
Showtime - Down Once More / Track Down the Murderer - (setting) Dungeon

 **Private Party**

 _Pairing: Oliver/Percy_

Oliver found Percy in the dungeons. He was hiding out in an unused classroom. "Everything okay?" he queried as he arched an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others, celebrating your big Quidditch win?"

" _You're_ a Gryffindor. You should be celebrating too."

"I doubt anyone would notice if I didn't show up. The same can't be said for you, though."

Oliver sat down at the dusty desk, wrinkling his nose at it. Percy was such a neat freak; he was surprised the redhead hadn't cast a cleaning charm on it. "I noticed."

"Well, it was too crowded in the common room. I hated it. It was like being back home."

Oliver crossed his arms on the desk, ignoring the dirt, and rested his head on them. "Can't you come back for me?" He batted his eyelashes.

"I bet Katie would rather have you to herself."

"It's just a crush; she'll get over it."

"I hate the crowd," Percy whined while pouting. Oliver was the only one that was allowed to see him act childish."

Oliver leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially, "But you like me."

Percy blushed, but he didn't deny it. "Why don't you go and enjoy the party, and I'll come back when I think it's over," Percy tried.

Oliver kissed him lightly on the cheek, his slight beard pleasantly rough against Percy's smooth skin. "It wouldn't be as much fun without you. But I might be persuaded to go if you promise me my own private celebration later tonight."

Percy blushed even more. "Maybe," he hedged.

Oliver smirked and claimed Percy's lips in a heated kiss.

Percy moaned, moving his hand to grip Oliver's reddish-brown hair.

Oliver's tongue was busy, devouring Percy's lips as if he was starving.

When they finally separated for some much-needed air, Oliver painted, "So, private celebration?"

Percy panted, "Tonight. Here. Eight P.M."

Oliver grinned. "It's a date."

(word count: 319)


	21. Be Done (DeanSeamus)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** September Event  
Back to School - (object) Colored pencils

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Slash September  
Character - DeanSeamus (Dean)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime - Think of me - (dialogue) "Can it be?"

 **Be Done**

 _Pairing: Dean/Seamus_

The colored pencils laid scattered on the table, and he dropped the bright blue one. His hand felt cramped as he wiggled his fingers. Dean slowly put his sketchbook down. His left hand massaged his right hand, trying to get some feeling back into his digits.

"Can it be?" Seamus asked in mock surprise.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Can what be?"

"You're actually coming up from your drawing. I didn't think I'd live to see the day."

Dean scowled at his husband. "I'll remember that the next time you get caught up in one of your broom designs."

Seamus plopped down at the chair next to his. "I know, I know, I know. I'm guilty of the same thing. I've just missed you so much."

Dean's heart picked up speed. It never failed to amaze him the effect the Irish wizard _still_ had on him. "I know the feeling. I'm almost done, though. I promise."

"Will you be done tonight?" Seamus asked hopefully.

Dean stared down at his drawing. There were still some finer details he had to put in, but he thought he could make it work. "If I work the rest of the night with no interruptions, except maybe to grab a quick dinner, then yes, I should be done tonight."

"Okay, so, if I promise to leave you alone all night, do you promise to spend tomorrow night with me. No sketchbook. No customer. Just you and me."

Dean pressed his lips against Seamus' cheek. "I promise. Now go make yourself useful and whip me up a sandwich for dinner."

Seamus stared at him.

Dean grinned. "Well, if I take a break to cook for myself, I still may not finish tonight."

Seamus was out of his chair like a lightning bolt. "One chicken sandwich coming up. Back to work for you."

Dean chuckled. He looked back down at his drawing and glanced at the photograph he was using for comparison. He picked up the crimson pencil and started shading the shirt. He wanted to be done as much as Seamus wanted him to be done.

(word count: 349)


	22. Let it Go (SalazarGodric)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts:** Healer Studies  
Task 1 - Write about someone struggling to keep themselves together in the face of a tragedy.

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - confrontation

 **Hogwarts:** Scavenger Hunt  
Write a Founders Era fic.

 **Let it Go**

 _Pairing: Salazar/Godric_

 ** _warning for character death_**

Everyone expected Godric to keep himself together. After all, as far as anyone was concerned, he and Salazar were rivals. Every confrontation was widely heard about throughout Hogwarts. They would have duals, always trying to best the other.

There was no reason for Godric Gryffindor to be sad about Salazar's untimely death, especially when the founder was no longer an official part of Hogwarts; he was a founder only in name.

Still, no one knew what happened behind closed doors.

X

Godric stayed in his rooms. Helga had been by, trying to get him to come out for breakfast or to teach a class, but Godric had stayed silent. He listened as she pounded on the door before finally taking the hint and leaving him alone. Rowena hadn't even tried, so Helga probably warned her that it was useless.

He sat on his bed, his back against the headboard, and stared at the giant portrait that hung before him.

Salazar looked so regal. His face always wore a mask of seriousness, but Godric saw a secret twinkle in his eyes. It was a twinkle no one else ever saw.

"Sal, I don't know what to do. I understand no one lives forever, but I thought we'd have another good fifty years together. At least. Helga and Rowena don't seem sad at all. I want to yell at them. I want to demand answers. Shouldn't they be grieving as well? If only a little bit? I feel like my heart is breaking, and I don't know if it will ever be whole again."

Tears streamed down his cheek.

"You promised me you'd never leave me. You lied, Sal," he accused. He laid down onto the bed and curled into a ball.

If anyone saw him, he'd be humiliated, but right and there, he didn't care. He hugged his knees as his body shook with sobs. He cried. He cried or his lost love, and he cried for all the years they'd never have together.

He was tired of holding himself together. He just needed to let it go.

(word count: 347)


	23. Can't (LorcanFred ii)

**Written For:**

 **HP:** 101 Ships Prompts Prompt Challenge  
Lorcan/Fred, "We can't keep this up forever."

 **Can't**

 _Pairing: Lorcan/Fred ii_

Lorcan and Fred stared at each over the island that stood smack dab in the middle of their kitchen.

"We can't keep this up forever," Lorcan finally whispered.

Fred couldn't stop his involuntarily flinch. "It's just fighting. It used to excite us."

Lorcan averted his eyes. "But now it's exhausting. A relationship needs more than passion. And yes, the fighting just gets my blood pressure going, but it's all we do, and that's not healthy either."

"Are you giving up on us?"

Lorcan didn't know how to answer Fred's question. He did love the other boy, but sometimes, love just wasn't enough. Finally, he settled on, "I don't know. I just don't know."

(word count: 113)


	24. Thank You, Fawkes (SeamusDean)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Nightmare

 **Hogwarts:** Writing Club  
Love in Motion - slash: Seamus/Dean  
Assorted Appreciation - 1. Write about a phoenix  
Disney Challenge - Character 2. Write about searching for something/someone.  
Showtime - 3. I Shall Scream - (action) Kiss  
Em's Emporium - Relationship: (ship) Seamus/Dean

 **Hogwarts:** April Auction  
Day 3, Auction 3 - Dialogue: Emotion: Euphoria

 **HPFC:** Favorite House Bootcamp  
Prompt - Disarm

 **HPFC:** Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Character - Seamus, Prompt - Narrow

 **HPFC:** Pairing Diversity Bootcamp  
SeamusDean, Prompt - Wretched

 **HPFC:** Slash/Femslash Bootcamp  
Prompt - Hill

 **Thank You, Fawkes**

 _Pairing: Seamus/Dean_

'This is a wretched nightmare,' Seamus thought as he climbed a hill, overlooking Hogwarts grounds. The battle was done. They were the victors. You-Know-Who was gone for good thanks to Harry. Everyone around him celebrated. Even those who mourned fallen loved ones sent up a little cheer that it was finally over. They had finally achieved their hard fought peace.

Seamus couldn't celebrate, though. Not yet. Not until he found _him_. His eyes narrowed, moving from smiling face to smiling face, looking the one that stood out. He didn't see Dean. Every face was someone else. Although some of the faces he saw were friends he cared about, it didn't lesson the feeling of his suffocation, as if he was drowning because he didn't see the one person he needed to see.

"Dean!" he shouted, desperately trying to find the most important person in his life.

He kept his wand ready as he ran down the hill, ready to disarm anyone that managed to escape the Aurors. Although You-Know-Who was gone, some Death Eaters still wanted to fight, although most of them were already captured.

If Dean hadn't survived, it would be all for nothing in his mind. Seamus wasn't sure how he'd be able to go on.

"Dean!" he shouted again.

Some heard his call and began looking around.

He ran past them.

He passed Parvati kneeling on the ground next to Lavender's body, tears streaming down her face as Padma comforted her twin. His heart twisted painfully. Would that soon be Seamus?

"Dean!" he cried, begging to a deity he didn't believe in for his best friend, and soulmate, to be okay. 'Please, don't leave me, Dean,' he thought silently, continuing to run, his arms pumping as his heart raced.

There was a bright flash of fire, and Seamus stopped. Others stopped what they were doing to stare as Fawkes appeared.

Fawkes lowered a body to the ground and Seamus saw the tall, skinny boy with the dark complexion. "Dean!" he shouted again, this time louder as he now had a focused destination. Just as he reached the artist, Fawkes leaned over and cried a couple of tears on the prone body. And the, Dean was sitting up, looking good as new.

Euphoria washed over Seamus as fell to his knees. "You're okay!" He hugged Dean close. "Thank you, Fawkes. I'm not sure what you did, but thank you, thank you, thank you."

Fawkes trilled a song and was gone in a flash of fire.

Dean patted Seamus on the shoulder. "I'm okay."

Seamus answered with a kiss, vowing to never let go now that Dean was back in his arms.

(word count: 443)


	25. An Odd Attraction (PercyBarty)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Mainstream

 **Hogwarts:** Writing Club  
Love in Motion - crack: PercyBarty  
Disney Challenge - Song 1. Include a dream in your fic.  
Showtime - 2. Oliver! - (dialogue) "I want some more."  
Em's Emporium - Plot: (situation) Write about the Triwizard Tournament.

 **Hogwarts:** April Auction  
Day 10 - Auction 4 - Kisses: A kiss on the hand

 **HPFC:** Favorite House Bootcamp  
Prompt - Observant

 **HPFC:** Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Character - Percy, Prompt - Round

 **HPFC:** Pairing Diversity Bootcamp  
PercyBarty, Prompt - Motion

 **HPFC:** Slash/Femslash Bootcamp  
Prompt - wakeful

 **An Odd Attraction**

 _Pairing: Percy/Barty_

What Percy was feeling might not be mainstream, but when did he ever care about being conventional? He was the oddball in his family. Too serious. Too t. Never one to joke around. Never one to be interested in anything that couldn't further his career up the Ministry of Magic ladder.

Pretty quickly during the Triwizard tournament, Percy discovered Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr. Instead of telling an Auror, the observant young Ministry worker pushed his round glasses further up his nose and kept the secret.

There was something about Barty. He might have been a Death Eater in hiding, but there was an attraction Percy couldn't deny. He thought about Barty every wakeful moment. He tried to constantly be in motion because when he stayed still too long, that was when his thoughts tended to wander to the straw-haired older man with the watery blue eyes.

He couldn't stop his dreams, though. He hadn't experienced a wet dream since he was fourteen, but that was the only way to describe them.

X

Percy raked his fingers though Barty's hair, arching his back and letting out a keening wail. "I want some more," he begged, his eyes tearing up as he struggled to get closer, pressing his body against Barty's, enjoying the delicious friction.

Barty pressed a kiss to Percy's neck. "I'll give you some more," Barty promised, thrusting against Percy.

The redhead saw stars and quickly came in an explosion.

Barty took Percy's hand, pressing a soft kiss to it. "How was that?"

"Amazing," Percy blissfully praised, eyes sliding shot as he drifted into a dreamless, contented sleep.

X

Percy's eyes snapped opened, his sheets sticky with his release. He groaned. "Oh Barty, what have you done to me?" he asked out loud. Of course, there was no answer.

(word count: 301)


	26. Trust (RabastanBarty)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts:** Writing Club  
Assorted Appreciation - Barry Bluejeans - Dialogue "I don't know, but I feel like I trust you."  
Disney Challenge - Character 2. Silvermist - Write about someone who loves water.  
Showtime 21 - (trait) sarcastic  
Love in Motion: slash - Barty/Rabastan

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - incredible

 **Trust**

 _Pairing: Rabastan/Barty_

The feeling of being in love was an incredible sensation. Rabastan never thought he'd ever experience it, especially in his line of work. When one practiced dark magic, one learned to not trust anybody.

Barty swam back and forth in the lake. His body was naturally hairless, and it never ceased to turn Rabastan on. Barty's motions were fluid as if he was part fish. Sometimes, Rabastan thought Barty should have been born a merman instead of a human.

"Having fun?" Rabastan asked sarcastically when Barty finally came up for air and trod water in place, his arms a lazy motion to keep his head above water.

"Enjoying the show?" Barty returned, equally sarcastic.

"You know it," Rabastan quipped.

Barty rolled his eyes and swam over to the edge, climbing out of the water. Droplets of water slid down his lean torso. Rabastan followed them, yearning to lick them off of the salty skin. It would have been a mighty feast.

"Once again, I have to ask, enjoying the show?"

"Immensely," Rabastan drawled, licking his lips as proof.

Barty sat down next to him, leaning back, his hands flat on the grassy ground keeping him off of his back. "Did you ever think we'd be here?"

Rabastan shook his head. "No way. This thing between us is unreal."

"It's a bit scary," Barty admitted, an unusual moment where there was a hint of vulnerability in his voice.

Rabastan looked at him. "I agree. It is a bit scary. I don't know, but I feel like I trust you. Is that weird?"

Barty moved closer. "No. I feel like I trust you. Is that weird?"

Rabastan laughed shortly. "Probably."

Barty bumped their shoulders together. "Then let's be weird together."

"Together," Rabastan echoed and it sounded, and felt, like a promise. And it was a promise worth keeping.

(word count: 306)


End file.
